CRM's Fuel Drop
CRM's Fuel Drop is a location in Season 5 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is a fuel drop established by CRM in Texas in relatively close proximity to Lonestar Power & Light and the Big Barn Truck Stop. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known of the location's history before the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the start of the outbreak, CRM established this fuel drop for their helicopters on a cliff located on a mountainside in relatively close proximity to Lonestar Power & Light and the Big Barn Truck Stop. To make things easier for the helicopters, CRM placed a helipad on the cliff as well as multiple barrels of aviation fuel and possibly other supplies. At some point, two rock climbers attempted to reach the cliff. One died on the way up and was left as a walker dangling from the cliffside. While the other managed to reach the top, he didn't survive much longer than his partner and was left as a walker at the top of the cliff, somehow tethered to the supplies. Season 5 "The End of Everything" After discovering that her helicopter is out of fuel, Isabelle decides to head for the fuel drop in order to be able to refuel. Due to the circumstances, Al joins her on the journey. After arriving at the base of the cliff, the two women make a dangerous ascent, hampered by the zombified rock climber in their way. After they nearly fall, Al manages to kill the walker and stabilize him using the rock climber's anchor. After reaching safety, Isabelle opens up to Al about what happened to her partner before they press on. At the drop, the two women find the second rock climber and put him down. Isabelle and Al fill two canisters with fuel and Isabelle tells Al that it will be enough to get the helicopter there so that she can refuel with what's left and press on to where she needs to go. Al and Isabelle spend the night at the fuel drop and Isabelle gives Al an interview about her group's purpose so Al will understand how important it is to destroy her tape of Beckett. The next morning, the two women depart for Isabelle's helicopter. "Still Standing" After discovering that their plane has had a fuel leak and needs more aviation fuel, Al remembers the fuel drop and realizes that they might be able to get what they need there. Al leads June back, claiming to have seen the helicopter land there as an explanation for her knowledge of the location. Stripping the climbing gear of the zombified rock climber she killed, Al climbs the cliff again and retrieves what's left of the aviation fuel. Upon examination, it is determined to be enough to get the plane over the mountain, though just barely. Inhabitants *Isabelle (Formerly) *Althea Szewczyk-Przygocki (Formerly) *''1 unnamed rock climber'' Deaths *2 unnamed rock climbers (Alive and Zombified) Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"The End of Everything" *"Still Standing" Category:Locations Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Fear The Walking Dead Locations Category:Texas